White Haired Anti hero (Indonesian version)
by Kinakomochinn
Summary: Boboiboy dan Geng, sekarang 16, bertualang ke Dimensi lain untuk menemui Sahabat masa kecil Fang; dan untuk menjalani Mission yang Di-request oleh orang yang sama. Bagaimana kalau Target Misi mereka memutuskan untuk membuat Boboiboy menjadi Boneka mereka, dan membuat dia melakukan semua pekerjaan kotor mereka? Bagaimana kalau mereka merubah Boboiboy menjadi seorang.. Anti Hero?
1. Arrival

_**AntiHero!BBB**_

 _ **Original AU by : Ryocutema**_

 _ **Storyline by : Aiko13Todoroki**_

 _ **Warning! : OOC,Language, A Bit Of Gore, Lame Action, Newbie (But Not Really) Author, Typos, Yandere,Tsundere, Kuudere, (Dan Dere2 yang lain juga kali :v) and other Minor or Major (Emangnya pelajaran musik, ada F Major D Minornya?! :vv) Mistakes, plus Kegajean.**_

 _ **###**_

"Ahahahahah! Pergi mati saja, Brengsek!"

"Taufan! Sadar! Apa yang kamu lakuakan?!"

"Alright! Aku menyerah! Sudah, tangkap aku saja!"

"Yess! Lock that bastard up, Air!"

"Akhirnya, Aku mau tidur di HQ habis semua ini.."

'Sepertinya Persona Air dan Taufan tidak berubah sama sekali..'

'Memangnya apa yang terjadi pada meraka; maksudnya, dia ya?'

 _ **-Di Dimensi Axiandria-**_

Sesosok remaja manusia berumur 17 tahun turun dari kapal angkasa."Akhirnya! Setelah jauh-jauh dari Planet Ata Ta tiga, Kita sampai ke Axiandria juga." Ucap Boboiboy, si Cowok berjaket Oranye, dengan semangat.

"Ya, didalam Pesawat itu sempit banget! Bikin kram aja." Keluh Gopal. "kau bisa bilang itu lagi." Yaya tiba-tiba terbang kesamping Gopal.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong kita dimana sih?" tanya Gopal sambil menguap. " Bego! Kita lagi di dimensi Axiandria! Gak denger tadi lu di Pesawat?!" Fang lalu menjitak Gopal di kepala. "Aw.. Ya gausah marah juga kali Pang, aku kan tidur tadi di Pesawat.."

"Jangan panggil aku Pang! Fang aja!" Marah Fang lagi. "Huh."Sepertinya Fang agak malu dengan _Childhood name_ -nya..

"Ah, sudahlah, jangan bertengkar lagi.." Lerai Boboiboy, mencoba memadamkan api pertengkaran mereka. "Hmph,Terserahlah." Sungut Fang sambil ia berjalan pergi.

"Anyway, kita ceritanya di bandara nih?" tanya Ying yang tiba-tiba saja sudah disamping Fang. Ya tentu saj, Ying punya kekuatan manipulasi waktu, Ingat? "Yah, semacam itulah. Ini Bandara Inter-Galaksi Alexandria, bertempat tepat di tengah Ibu Kotanya, Azura." Jelas Fang. Memang, diantara semua member geng itu, Hanya Fang lah yang sudah sangat sering pergi ke Alexandria, lebih tepatnya Kota Azure itu sendiri.

Ia mempunyai seorang sahabat di Kerajaan, yaitu Pangeran Terrant.

Kalau ditanya bagaimana Seorang pangeran dan seorang Private bisa bersahabat, jawabannya diambil dari 10 tahun yang lalu.

Saat itu Kaizo, yang masih berumur 14 tahun, dan masih dalam masa pelatihannya, Ia sering ditugaskan ke Alexandria yang saat itu sering terjadi konflik karena penduduk yang multi-spesies dan multi-budaya. Kaizo yang saat itu menjadi seperti anak emas, diperbolehkan menitip Fang di Istana, dimana ia akhirnya sering bermain bersama Terrant. Setelah Kaizo menyelesaikan masa pelatihannya pun, Fang tetap saja disambut dengan hangat oleh Terrant. Yah, sampai akhirnya dia ditugaskan untuk pergi ke Bumi.

Sudah lima tahun sejak Fang terakhir kali bertemu dengan Terrant. Dan Fang, bertanya-tanya bagaimana rupa sahabatnya itu..

 _ **###**_

Mereka tiba di gerbang Istana.

"Wahh, Istananya di tengah Kota begini? Hebatnya.." Takjub Boboiboy.

Fang langsung mendekati salah satu penjaga gerbang dan memberi hormat. "Lapor Pak, Kami adalah utusan dari planet Ata Ta Tiga yang di-request oleh Pangeran Terrant."

"Pangkat, Nama depan dan Multi Dimension ID?"

"Private Fang, MDID, 13046102."

"Fang?" Seorang Kakek-kakek tua yang sedang berjalan disekitar teras kelihatannya agak kaget mendengar namanya.

"Kau benar-benar Fang?" Kakek itu mendekati Fang. "Masih ingat aku, Fang?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Kakek.. Ken?"

"Wah ternyata prediksiku benar hari ini! Akan ada hal baik yang menghampiriku!" Sahut Kakek itu sambil tersenyum.

"Kakek Ken! Ini benar-benar kakek ken, kan?!"

"Hahaha, tentu saja, 'Pang'." Jawab si Kakek dengan usilnya. "K-kakek! Jangan panggil aku 'Pang' lagi dong! Malu depan teman-teman tuh.." bisik Fang dengan malu sambil menunjuk Boboiboy Dkk. Yang hanya diam dan melongo saja karena tidak mengerti maksud dari apa yang mereka bicarakan. Artinya sih, tau. Mereka kan, punya Earphone translator khusus yang bisa menerjemahkan beberapa ribu bahasa di Galaksi. Tapi mereka tentu saja tidak tau siapa itu 'Kakek Ken', atau hubungan dan relasinya dengan Fang.

"Ehh, Fang? Ini siapa ya?" Tanya Yaya.

"Eh! S-semua, perkenalkan, ini Kakek Ken, Kakek dari Terrant!" kata Fang sambil menunjuk si Kakek. "Apa kabar, anak-anak?" Sambut Kakek sambil menyalami mereka satu-satu. Eh, Authors bad, Anak-anaknya yang bergantian menyalami si Kakek :p.

"Ehh, kabar kami Baik, Kek." kata Boboiboy mewakili satu grup, yang agaknya sebuah kebohongan. "Ah, nggak usah bohong sama Kakek! Kakek ini tahu sedikit-banyak tentang Kebenaran-Kebohongan, jadi jujur saja! Perjalanan kesini pasti melelahkan, dan Pesawat nggak nyaman! Nah, apakah aku betul?"

"Eh?! Kok kakek tahu?!" Tanya Gopal Yang tiba-tiba saja nyempil ditengah pembicaraan. "Itu karena-" Omongan Fang terpotong oleh suara Kakek ken.

"Itu karena inilah kekuatanku. Memprediksi masa depan. Entah itu beberapa dialog, beberapa scene, atau sebuah Informasi. Aku mengetahuinya begitu saja."

"Kerennya! Apa Kakek bisa memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini?" Tanya Gopal (lagi) dengan mata berbinar-binar, atau yang biasanya kita panggil Anime eyes(?)

"Yah, tidak bis begitu nak. Aku sudah sangat tua, kekuatanku bahkan salah memprediksi sekarang, sampai Terrant.." Kakek yang tiba-tiba saja hilang senyumannya, tak bisa menahan emosi yang ia terima selanjutnya. Ia segera menutup wajahnya dengan tangan yang masih terihat kekar tapi agaknya sudah keriput.

Terlihat jelas di raut kakek ken. Kesedihan.

"Apa yang terjadi.. Kek?" Tanya Fang hati-hati. Kakek Ken yang mencoba bersikap tegar, langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan berjalan menuju gerbang.

"Lebih baik.."

 _"Kalian langsung melihatnya sendiri."_

 _###_

Hai semua! :D

Ai-chan disini Author baru, salam kenal ya! ^3^)/ Panggilnya boleh Senpai ( Berasa tua :'V Saya ga tua kok :v Setidaknya bukan anak SD :v), Kouhai, Ai, Aiko, Author, Thor (Mjolnir! :v) atau apalah, asal gak menghina :D/Jelaslah

Even though I've been in the fandom for over 2 years, Ini Fanfic Boboiboy pertama yang dipublish di fanficion~ Di wattpad aja gak pernah xDD .. Aku tadinya anak Wattpad, soalnya publish disini susah :'D Sebelum ini, bahan sebelum aku di Fandom ini (or any fandom),Aku bakal mikir gimana Good-turn-evil Cliche bisa diaplikasikan ke berbagai macam Character, dari berbagai macam Fandom :p

AntiHero/Reverse!BBB AU ini dibuat oleh Ryocutema, bisa kalian cari di FB dan DeviantArt. tapi menurutku sih, mendingan ke FB aja, soalnya dia Apdet Komiknya disitu doang (Kayaknya).

Hahahah, It's not like I'm a hardcore fan of her or anything~ *Laughs nervously*

Tapi Terrant, G _randpa_ Ken dan OC lain disini punyaku, kecuali aku udah buat statement kalo OC nya bukan punyaku.

 _And_ oh, Aku punya beberapa ide lain untuk Evil!BBB, dengan alur cerita, Victim, Arc, dan ending yang beda-beda.. jadi jangan kapok sama aku ya ;3

Ini Fanfic Boboiboy pertama yang dipublish di fanficion~ Di wattpad aja gak pernah xDD

Sebelumnya publish yang Bahasa Inggris dulu xD Hope you enjoy meh stories and Fanfics~

Review nya ditunggu~ Kalo ada pertanyaan, langsung PM aja ya~

Thank You~ ^3^))

-Ai~


	2. Bemuse

Boboiboy, Ying, dan Yaya, tidak memercayai apa yang mereka lihat sekarang. Pendiskripsian Fang tentang Terrant terlalu jauh dengan apa yang mereka lihat sekarang. Gopal tidak termasuk, karena ia tertidur di pesawat tadi, ingat? Jadi ia sama sekali tidak mendengar Fang mengoceh soal Sahabatnya ini. Ia dengan biasanya melihat Terrant yang sedang duduk terbengong seperti seseorang yang tidak punya jiwa di balik kaca pembatasnya. "apa nih masalahnya? Keliatannya biasa aja tuh?" Kata Gopal sambil menaikkan kedua pundaknya.

Dan dengan segera jitakan seorang Yaya mendarat di kepala Gopal. "Heh, dasar Insensitif." Omel Ying. Boboiboy hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala meihat kelakuan dua cewek tangguh dan kadang sadistik terhadap Gopal.

Kalau Fang sendiri?

Fang sangatlah tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Ia bahkan sempat berpikir sebuah kemungkinan bahwa dia sudah gila, dia berada di sebuah Rumah sakit Jiwa, dan semua ini adalah Imajinasinya yang gila.

'Halah, ngaco lagi -_-")' Pikirnya.

Yang ia lihat sekarang bukanlah Terrant yang Ia kenal dahulu. Terrant yang Ia kenal berambut abu-abu, bermata biru langit, dan sangat, sangat ceria, bahkan bisa dibilang Hiperaktif. Dia usil, suka bermain, kekanak-kanakan, dan mempunyai izin untuk melakukan apa yang ia suka.

Ya tentu saja! Kamu ingin melawan keinginan sang Putra mahkota? Oke, Riwayatmu akan langsung tamat sampai poin 'Melawan keinginan Putra Mahkota'.

Oke, ini dilebih-lebihkan, dan kalian tau itu. Tapi kalian paham kan, apa maksudku?

Sekarang..

Ia mempunyai Rambut putih seperti salju, dan mata berwarna abu-abu. Dia terlihat sangat rapuh..

sangat lemah.

Keadaan Mentalnya tidak lebih baik. Kakek Ken sebelumnya sudah bilang, setelah Terrant ditemukan di sebuah insiden, Dia menjadi sangat pendiam. Ia lalu hanya melakukan hal yang disuruh oleh orang lain, atau melakukan hal yang ia perlu lakukan. Menemukan hal ini sangatlah aneh, Terrant dimasukkan ke karantina untuk diperiksa di Laboratorium rahasia Axiandria. Biasanya, dia akan ngambek dan marah-marah jika dia disuruh melakukan hal-hal yang akan membatasi kebebasannya. tapi sekarang, anehnya..

Ia menurut.

Si Pangeran yang mempunyai jiwa pemberontak, yang nakal, dan yang menyusahkan, menurut kepada Ayahnya, sang Raja. Pertama dalam beberapa bulan. tanpa ancaman sama sekali.

"Kakek.. Sejak kapan Terrant jadi seperti ini?"

Ying, Yaya dan Gopal yang tadinya asik bertengkar bertiga, dan Boboiboy juga Kakek Ken, yang ikut memperhatikan Terrant, menoleh kepada Fang. Kakek ken lalu menghela nafas.

"Kejadiannya.. Beberapa bulan yang lalu."

 _ **-Flashback-**_

 _"Ahahahah, Hari ini meriah sekali!"_

Hari ini adalah Parade Festival. Semua orang, tak terkecuali Terrant sendiri, mengikuti Parade itu. Seperti biasa, Terrant pastinya menanyakan Kakek Ken soal keadaan hari itu. Apakah ada yang harus ia waspadai, atau apakah semua akan baik-baik saja. Dan Kakek Ken hanya memperingatkan tentang jajanan yang akan ia beli, seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. "Terrant, nanti jangan coba-coba ke Dokter setelah memakan semua jajanan itu ya." Kata Kakek dengan usilnya.

"Ah, Kakek bisa aja. Nggak bakal lah, aku sakit perut lagi kayak tahun kemarin, hehe~"

"Ngomong-ngomong Terrant, Kakek juga titip satu Gulali ya?"

"Yahh, gak boleh lah kek, nanti kalo gula darahnya naik gimana?" Jawab Terrant, gantian usil.

Hahh, Cucu sama saja dengan Kakek -_-)"

"Terrant, Terrant. Kakek ini masih muda. Mana mungkin Kakek perlu memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu." bilang si Kakek sambil terkekeh.

"Yah, setidaknya Kakek masih MERASA 'Muda'." Hela sang Pangeran.

"Yah, jadi seorang yang masih hidup, harus merasa muda setiap saat dong.." Si kakek mencoba beralasan. "Terserah Kakek deh." Terrant lalu melanjutkan berjalan menyusuri berbagai stan yang ada, mulai dari makanan, minuman, pakaian, aksesoris, hingga permainan-permainan yang seru.

Hadeh, ini festival parade, apa pasar tumpah sih? Lengkap amat mas -_-")

Terrant lalu melihat sebuah Stan tangkap Yoyo air. Pikirannya melayang ke memori masa lalu..

Bersama Fang, Sahabatnya.

"Kek.." Panggil Terrant. "Ya, Terrant?" Jawab Kakek Ken. "Aku.. boleh nggak.. Main tangkap Yoyo air dan ambil dua?"

"Hmm? Satunya lagi buat siapa, memang?"

"Fang."

Kakek Ken sekilas terlihat khawatir, karena tahun lalu dia juga menangkap Yoyo air, satu untuknya dan satu untuk Fang. Terrant menunggu, menunggu, dan menunggu sampai Yoyo air mengempis dengan sendirinya. Dan tahun itu juga, Fang tidak datang lagi. "Yasudah Terrant, pergi main sana." Jawab sang Kakek.

"Yeyyy!"

Sahabat yang sudah seperti saudara sendiri, selama beberapa bulan ini sudah tidak pernah mengontaknya lagi. Katanya sih, dia bergabung dengan kesatuan khusus dengan misi mencari Sfera kuasa, bersama teman-temannya dari planet biru bernama.. Ah, dia tidak ingat. Atau setidaknya dia tidak ingin ingat. "Tidak terlalu penting, ah." Pikirnya. Tapi hati kecilnya berkata lain. Alasan kenapa ia tidak kunjung ingat-ingat nama planet kecil itu adalah karena..

Ia merasa Misi di planet itu telah merebut Sahabatnya. Satu-satunya.

Yah, dia tahu, Ia juga harusnya menyalahkan Kaizo, yang malah memutuskan untuk Melatih dan memberi misi secara Privat kepada Fang, sambil Menjalani misi mencari Sfera kuasa di Galaksi, bukannya memasukkan Fang ke Akademi Axiandria, salah satu Akademi yang paling prestigius di seluruh Galaksi, dengan jalur undangan yang sangat langka.

Ya, jalur undangan. Alasannya bukan karena Fang adalah Sahabat dari seorang Terrant, walaupun itu juga berpengaruh. Ataupun karena Fang mempunyai seorang Kakak yang mendapat nilai tertinggi di Akademi, juga skill yang luar biasa. Tentu saja dua alasan diatas (sangat) berpengaruh, tapi alasan utamanya adalah karena dia juga sangatlah berbakat, seperti Kakaknya. Kalau saja saat itu Fang masuk Akademi Axiandria, Terrant bisa 'Menculiknya' setiap hari libur, dan membawa sahabatnya itu ke Istana. Dan lalu, mereka bisa bermain bersama lagi. Dan, para staff di Akademi itu sendiri tidak bisa menggangu mereka, selama hal yang mereka lakukan itu tidak melanggar peraturan Akademi; secara teknikal.

 _Andai saja itu terjadi..._

Dan cepat-cepat Terrant menepis pikiran itu. "Ah, aku nggak boleh serakah, nggak boleh mikir yang nggak-nggak tentang teman-temannya, ataupun Fang sendiri. Ia pasti sekarang sedang mencoba menyelamatkan Galaksi ini." Ia bergumam kepada diri sendiri. Terrant lalu berlari menuju Tenda Game 'Tangkap Yoyo air'.

Tanpa mengetahui, bahwa sebuah bahaya mengintainya.

 ** _###_**

 ** _Hey people of the Internet! +3+))/_**

And I present to you, chapter 2! xDD

Btw, ada yang Ke AFAID Besok? Kalo ketemu cewek pendek dan agak chubby dan super culun, dan terus-terusan muter karena dia ga bisa pilih barang yang mau dia beli, karena uang dia udah abis di Comifuro 7, dan jalan-jalan bareng seseorang yang cosplay Kaneki dan Cewek berjilbab yang tinggi, itulah aku 8"D Jangan sapa ya 8"D

-Ai~


	3. Conversation

Chapter 3 : Conversation.

Permainan tangkap yoyo air adalah salah satu permainan yang ada di festival. Dan juga salah satu permainan favorit Fang dan Terrant. Setiap kali Fang datang, setiap kali itu juga mereka berdua main tangkap yoyo air. Minimal 2 kali. Rekornya sih, 50 kali main perorang dalam waktu satu kali kunjungan. Setelah itu, Terrant dihukum ayahnya karena memakai terlalu banyak uang sakunya.

"Terrant! Kamu kenapa menghabiskan uang saku sebulanmu!?"

"Hehehe, maaf Ayah, tadi mainnya keterusan.."

"Hah, mau jadi raja macam apa kamu besar nanti, kecil-kecil saja sudah boros uang, bagaimana kalau jadi Raja, uang Rakyat yang mau kamu pakai?!" Bentak Raja- maksudku Ayahnya Terrant.

"M-maaf Ayah.." kata Terrant, kaget dengan sikap ayahnya yang berubah drastis.

"O-Om! Terrant nggak salah kok! Pang yang salah.."

"Eh?"

"Pang yang ajak Terrant main tangkap Yoyo air.. Tapi karena Pang gagal terus, semua Uang Terrant jadi terpakai deh.." Kata Fang malu-malu, seperti mau nangis.

"Hiks hiks, j-jangan marahi T-Terrant.. Huaaaa!"

Percakapan itu terjadi 11 tahun yang lalu, dan diakhiri dengan Fang yang menangis dan ampunan dari sang Ayah. Dan juga keringanan untuk hukuman Terrant. Terrant masih ingat sampai sekarang.

Ah, bertapa Terrant merindukan masa-masa itu. Disaat Fang bisa datang minimal sebulan sekali. Dimana mereka bisa main bersama...

Dimana dia tidak akan merasa kesepian.

Masa-masa itu sekarang tinggal kenangan. Terrant sangat merindukannya. Tapi ia tak bia berbuat apa-apa kan? Ia juga tidak boleh manja kan? Ia juga tidak boleh bergantung pada Fang.

Yoyo Air yang Terrant sukai adalah warna Biru keunguan. Katanya sih, mengingatkannya pada dia sendiri dan Fang. Mungkin karena warna mata mereka. Kalau Fang... Dia tidak punya warna atau pola yang ia sukai secara spesifik, tetapi ia berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk mengambil yang besar.

Meskipun biasanya ia gagal.

Terrant rasanya ingin tertawa mengingat Fang yang ngambek gara-gara tidak mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

"Yosh, tahun ini harus coba nangkep yang gede, jaga-jaga Fang tiba-tiba kesini, hehehe." Dengan segera ia menuju ke stan yoyo air. Stan itu biasanya dijaga oleh seorang pemuda yang sudah ia kenal lama. Daniel. Ia sudah mengenalnya sejak dia masih kecil. Ia langganan main Yoyo air disana.

"Hei Daniel!" Panggil Terrant. Daniel menoleh. "Eh, Terrant! Lama tak melihatmu! Di hukum ayahmu lagi ya?" Tanya Daniel, sekedar iseng. "Ah, aku nggak senakal itu juga sih, Daniel! Lagi pula, aku ngapain sampai dihukum lagi?" Jawab Terrant, sambil tertawa. "Hahaha, iya deh."

"Ngomong-ngomong..."

"Fang tak pernah datang lagi ya?"

Deg.

"I..Iya.." Raut muka Terrant lama-lama berubah menjadi sedih. "Hei, jangan sedih. Ia pasti bisa datang di tahun-tahun berikutnya lagi." Coba hibur Daniel. "T-tapi, beberapa tahun lagi aku mungkin saja akan diangkat jadi Raja atau semacamnya, atau malah lebih parah lagi, dipasang-pasangkan dan disuruh menikah dengan Putri kerajaan galaksi sebelah!" Tujuannya untuk main Tangkap Yoyo air berubah menjadi sesi curhat dengan Daniel. "A-aku belum siap untuk itu.."

"sama sekali belum.."

DIantara semua gemerlap dan kemeriahan festival, Terrant dan Daniel terdiam sejenak, sebelum Terrant melanjutkan curhatannya lagi.

"Aku akan sibuk seterusnya, akan selalu melakukan tugas-tugas yang memberatkan, dan kalaupun aku punya waktu untuk bertemu dengannya lagi, paling itu cuma untuk diplomasi atau semacamnya. Aku tak akan pernah bisa bermain dengannya lagi, ia pasti akan menganggapku kekanak-kanakan sekali, _it's ridiculous_. Kenyataannya, aku memang seperti itu. Aku memang kekanak-kanakan. Seberusaha apapun, aku tetap saja- selalu saja bersikap seperti itu!"

"Ahh, aku selalu capek dengan diriku sendiri. Bahkan diriku sendiri capek dengan kelakuanku yang seperti ini. Aku.."

"Aku tidak pantas jadi Pangeran. Ataupun Raja. Sama sekali."

Selesai mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya, giliran Daniel yang berbicara. "Dengar, Terrant. Kau anak yang sangat diluar biasa. Aku yakin kau bisa melakukan tugasmu sebagai Pangeran; dan mungkin suatu saat, sebagai Raja. Kau punya persona yang meledak-ledak, tetapi akrab diwaktu yang sama. Sesuatu yang kebanyakan orang lain tidak punya. You're gonna do great things one day, trust me."

"And about Fang.."

"Just wait. Kalau dia memang Sahabatmu, dalam artian yang sesungguhnya, ia pasti datang. Bukan seperti mereka yang hanya memanfaatkanmu untuk harta, kedudukan dan sebagainya..."

"Kecuali kalau ia memang seseorang yang seperti itu."

Mereka berdua terdiam. Daniel lalu mengambil satu kail dari bawah mejanya. "Ini, main sana sekali. My treat, Terrant." Senyumnya. Wajah Terrant yang murung berubah. Tidak begitu cerah, tetapi setidaknya tidak segelap tadi. "Beneran nih Daniel? Aku gak bakal bayar kalo nanti kamu nagih lho~" Terrant yang iseng dan usil, sudah kembali. "Sudah, sana, main!" Hela Daniel sambil tersenyum, tangannya menandakan kalau ia 'mengusir' Terrant ke kolam yang dipenuhi dengan Yoyo air, yang menunggu untuk ditangkap.

Stan Yoyo air tumben-tumbennya, sedang sepi. Aneh. Tetapi Terrant tidak begitu memedulikan soal itu. Ia cuma memikirkan berapa banyak yoyo air yang akan ia tangkap.

Beberapa menit pun berlalu.

Terrant berhasil menangkap 2 macam Yoyo air dengan satu kail. Itu saja sudah hebat. Biasanya, satu kail hanya bisa menahan 1 Yoyo air. 'Tali' nya kan, terbuat dari kertas. Kena air sedikit saja, bisa robek.

Yoyo yang ia tangkap pertama berwarna Biru muda, warna yang sama dengan kedua matanya. Well, Kurang lebih. Yang kedua, kesukaan Fang. Ungu tua, dengan ukuran yang paling besar. Yah, dia sudah selesai mengambil apa yang ia butuhkan. Sekarang dia hanya bisa berharap Fang akan benar-benar datang untuk menerima kado sederhana ini.

"Itu untuk Fang?"

Daniel mendekati Terrant dan duduk di salah satu bangku kecil disitu. "Iya." Jawab Terrant. "Kau benar-benar berharap dia datang ya?" Tanya Daniel lagi.

"Tentu saja!" Raut muka Terrant berubah menjadi kesal, merasa kalau harusnya Daniel sudah tahu tanpa bertanya.

"Apakah kamu mau kubantu?"

Terrant langsung berpaling ke Daniel. Ia tak mengerti. Maksudnya membantu bagaimana? "Bantu bagaimana?" tanya Terrant. Daniel mendekatkan mukanya ke samping kepala Terrant, dekat ke telinga kirinya. "I have a shortcut."

Terrant tersentak. Apa maksudnya shortcut?

Terrant sadar kalau Daniel tersenyum. Ia sendiri terlalu senang, terlalu bingung, terlalu tak sabar. Tak sabar untuk tahu apa yang bisa membantunya bertemu Fang lagi. "Ayo, aku tunjukkan."

Hei semua! XD Udah lama gak ketemu ya, maaf -))

Mungkin ini akan jadi Chapter yang terakhir untuk 3 bulan ini :')

Akan ada 7 Try Out untuk UN 3 bulan ini, sisanya UN itu sendiri, Ujian Sekolah, Ujian Praktik, belum lagi USBN yang baru, yang isinya mata pelajaran kelemahan aku semua (Cries and Howls in the distance/auuuu, kaing kaing/emang serigala/iya/serigala jadi-jadian pfftt/slap), dan UN Bilingual (Iya, ada yang namanya UN bilingual :'0) dimana Matematika dan IPA soalnya bahasa inggris semua :') padahal kita gak pernah diajarin pake bahasa inggris, padahal di kelas "bilingual" :') I'm okay :')

Aku udah dead inside (technically), dead inside (my brain and body) juga gapapa kali ya :')

Anyways, that's all! Favorites, Follows and Reviews/Reasonable Critiques/ideas are very, very much appreciated! Expect me to stalk your profile and send you a creepy thank you PM if you do it lol xD As always Thank you for reading!

-Ai~

P.S. Don't be a silent reader xD

P.S.S. Ini ditulis 3 bulan yang lalu, jadi ya gitu deh xD UN dah selesai xD yeyyyy


End file.
